The Unknown: a mystery
by Monica636
Summary: We humans does not realize it but the world is not the same as it seems to be... Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unknown: A Mystery**_

 **A/N: Hello everyone! I'm Monica636 nice to meet you all. I was given a challenge by my friends to write a fanfic on 'Harry Potter' series so here I'm accepting the challenge. It is my first fanfic on Harry potter series so would really appreciate a feedback. Hope you like it ! Enjoy!**

 _ **Prolong**_

'Trust' is a big thing. To trust is to be dependent and being dependent makes you weak. And I'm not weak!

In my life I have faced a lot of problems. As a muggle you see I don't have much choice. Going to school doing my homework and that's it, my life ends here. No friends no parties nothing. But talking about Books! I just love to read!

Whenever I read a book I'm just lost in the land of my dreams. All the connections which held me here to this world is lost and I'm there by into the world of dreams , my dreams, where I'm the creator. I can create anything love, sympathy, happiness anything. Oops! got too far, sorry. Well that's me. Oh I forgot to introduce myself.

Hello people or muggles I should say. I'm Mona Etholopee. Yeah I know my name is a bit odd that's because- oh forget it.

Anyways Welcome to my world...

 **A/N: Hey guys! I know its a bit short but I want to know your views please be free to PM me. Again if any questions, suggestions and requests PM me or Review!**

 **Review please! As your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **Thankyou for reading this lovely readers more suprises is to come so stay tuned as its going to be a lot interesting...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys ! whassup? here's the first chapter of my fic. Hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

 _ **chapter - 1**_

 _ **My Life**_

 _Mpov_

Today is my first day to a whole new world. I'm excited as well as nervous. I don't know anything about that world. A day before I didn't even know that such world existed. But here I am going to a school known as 'Hogwarts' which is in a world full of magic. Now I got answers to all my questions that I am no wierd as people used to say. I'm special, special in my own sense.

The night I got the letter from 'Hogwarts' was very special for me as well as for my parents. They were so happy. My dad was a Government contractor and my mom being a teacher were both suprise and shocked as to how I got to be a witch but were very thankful to God. They see me as a blessing and accepted me as a 'special child'

My dad proudly opened the letter and began to read the following:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(order of merlin, first class, Grand sorc., chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Etholopee

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Attached to it was the list of books. The address was mentioned under it. DIAGON ALLEY.

All things magical.

When we reach our destination next morning it was full of people wearing black dress robes which they called.

We pass through distinct streets and were finally at the place which they called Diagon Alley. Oh! there was so much to learn and to know about this whole new world!

As we walked, my dad holding my hand and literally dragging me as I was more concerned about my surroundings rather than myself. I wish I had four sets of eyes but that will look weird right?

I turned my head in every direction admiring each and every thing. There were so many shops around, there were owls, the stick which was called wand I came to know after when I got mine. It reflected red sparks when I first tried it.

I also got a whole new set of school uniform but was still struggling for some books.

My mom and dad were really having a tough time they were so confused. They asked few people around, some of them just ignored us and the rest well they acted very rude when they found out that we were muggles but then we met a big or rather huge man. Most of his face was covered with his hair and beard. He really looked scary.

"sorry to disturb you sir but can you please tell me where we can get these things?" my dad asked politely. He stared at the letter then at us and then smiled. He knows to smile?

Maybe he's not as much the bad person as he seems to be by his looks. He told my dad politely "oh yes sire Afcourse" he said. His voice were a kind of musky and has a dent towards it. like when one gets sob. He was not able to even speak proper english.

It was then my eyes drifted from his giant figure to a small boy one of my age. He seemed excited yet a bit nervous like me. He had pale skin and wore shabby clothes which was not of his size. He wore a pair of old worn glasses which was broken from between and was stick together with a strip of cello tape. His eyes were lovely green. It reminds me of the beauty of nature.

I heard some noise from outside. I woke up from my thoughts.

"hey get up lazy bones" parvati said I must have been dozed of while sitting. "we are going to reach there" she said. I rubbed my eyes in order to see clearly. I was on 'Hogwarts' train. Time seems to pass so soon. I can't believe that this is my sixth year at 'Hogwarts'.

Now after two years I will finally become a witch. Its my dream to become a pop star in wizarding world. I'm in school choir but honestly speaking that doesn't give me much of satisfaction.

Now here I was going back to 'Hogwarts' for further studies. Since these past year I have gone through a lot of things. But the most terrible thing was my father's death. At this point trust me it was not at all easy for me to handle my mom like that:

It was in the summer of my forth year when I came back home. Everything was so good. I was enjoying very much with my parents. We had planned that we will be going to the forest for hiking.

It was in the morning of 17th April when my dad was gone for a morning walk. When he came back I was still fast asleep.

I could hear thier murmurs coming from the first room. They were watching TV and discussing something. After a while I heard mom going towards the kitchen. I was awake but was not in a mood to get up. It was then when a sudden shout of my mom woke me up and with a gilt I woke up straight sitting on my bed filled with shock what happened?! I quickly recovered myself and ran downstairs.

I can't believe my eyes. Who will? A man who was just talking and laughing is laying dead? how is this possible? I don't know what to do. My mom was sitting there shocked...

I heard someone knocking the door which made me come to reality. I looked around and found that no one was there. apparently everybody has already left.

 **A/N: So what do you think let me know! as your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **there are more surprises to come so stay tuned...**

 **Review please!**

 **keep smiling and love harry potter series!**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey guys its me again here's the second chapter. Hope you like it and thank you so much SB you rock!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 2**_

 _disclaimer: I do not owe anything you recongnize._

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice. I looked towards the direction from where the voice came. And found that Harry Potter was standing infront of me. I looked at him with a questioning look. He then gestured his finger towards my cheeks. My mind was preoccupied by my thoughts was unable to understand his motion. Understanding he then came near me and gently wiped drops of tears off my cheeks.

It was then I came to my full conscious. He was just inches away from me that made me uncomfortable. "will you please move." I said when I found my voice. He didn't seem to hear it. "Hello Mr. Potter will you please move I need to go otherwise we will miss our stop and I don't know about you but I don't want to get late." I said. This time he seems to buy it. He quickened his move and went few steps back. I got up and started taking out my luggage. "here let me help" he said "no thank you I can handle it." I said. He didn't listen however, took out my luggage and handed it to me. I frowned but he ignored it.

Did he? did he just smiled. That made me angry what's so funny? "what are you smiling at?" I asked irritated. "well nothing" he said amused by my reaction. I rolled my eyes. And started walking out. "why were you crying?" he asked all of a sudden. Ugh! why did he has to see that! "I was not crying" I stated. "yes you were" he said. "no I was not!" I said almost shouted. This seem to amuse him more he started grinning it was clearly seen that he was surpressing his laughter. "ugh! Potter for heaven's sake! I didn't expect this from you" I said "but what could I expect from the most famous harry potter" I said this more to myself. Saying this I went out of the train.

After my dad's death I have changed a lot. Now I'm no longer that jolly natured Mona Etholopee. I have changed now and I do know it.

While coming back to Hogwarts my mom told me one thing which I can never forget. she told me. "you will not cry no matter how the circumstances are. I don't want to see a single drop of water out from your eyes."

Here I was keeping that promise even at the funeral of my father I never layed a single drop of water out of my eyes...

I know now the circumstances are going to be a lot different from before but I'm ready. I'm ready for it.

"I love you mom and I will keep my promise" I said looking at the locket which my mom gave me. It is made of a beautiful silver metal carved 'love' on the outer part and is of heart shaped. In the inner part it has a photograph of my mom and dad together. It is the only charm which I have with me here at 'Hogwarts'.

The ceremony ended soon. And after the speech of professor Dumbledore we had our feast. It was nice to be back at school. It was just like my second home. Padma and parvati were busy talking and I was left alone with my thoughts. When I looked around the table my eyes darted towards another pair of eyes who was looking at me. I recognized those green eyes which make one remember the beauty of nature. It was those lovely pair of green eyes which make me forget everything. I was there in the great hall but was yet not present.

Suddenly someone hit me on my elbow which made me come back to reality in the great hall. "what are you doing?" kashish asked me. "oh..uh..nothing" I said. "why are you staring at potter?" she asked wait potter? "No I'm not" I said anger build in me. Understanding she let it drop.

Kashish being my best friend ever since I came here. There were more of my friends. We called our group the 'Indian Group'. As in our group most of us were Indians.

Parvati, Padma, Me, kashish, shanelle, Rosy and Peter. More were there but I count these people as friends as I can relate to them easily.

After having our dinner we all chatted for a while then were of to our dormitory. After changing Kashish, Parvati, Padma, and Rosy came to my bed and we all chatted for a while "will you please go to sleep now" shanelle shouted. Getting that as a clue we were off to our beds. Being tired of all day traveling I dozed off quickly.

 _Unknown_

I'm so tired of everything. I want my life back! Ugh!

No! No! No! don't! don't do this! don't do this to me! I can't bear it. I can't bear it anymore. Ahhhh!...

 **A/N: So what do you think let me know!**

 **Review Please as your thoughts matters a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading lovely readers.**

 **See you soon till then keep smiling and love harry potter series!**

 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter hope you like it**

 **SB thank you so much for your review it means a lot!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 3**_

 _ **Trouble**_

Next morning I woke up early. After getting dressed and winding up my books I left the dormitory. It was still time for the breakfast to be served so I went out of the great hall towards the forest.

Yeah I know its forbidden but its the only place I can be alone and enjoy myself. I love nature and its beauty its like I can relate to it. It gives me peace. When I reached there I found myself lost in the beautiful atmosphere which makes me feel alive.

The trees, the greenery, the smell, the plants, and the fresh air. Its just lovely. And trust me there is nothing better than a walk in the forest.

I didn't go in the deep though. I was just vaguely roaming around. I saw a scratch on one of the trees. I felt really bad I mean they also have life. I knew one charm so I started singing and there it came a green splash of light which made that scar vanished.

As I was singing I saw some movements in the tree. when I looked up the tree had bow down with a thankful gesture "its my pleasure" I said. Though it really seems crazy for one to talk to trees but in this world full of magic anything is possible right?

As I turned I found someone hiding behind the tree. "who's there come out now! " I said or rather shouted.

After a moment when no one came out I went towards the tree. As I turned with my wand in my hand I found Harry Potter standing there still his face was one of shock "hey are you ok?" I asked "harry" I shook him. He then came into sence. "what happened?" I asked confused and worried wait worried? why I was worried?

"I-I don't" he stuttered and fell unconscious. However, it was hard to carry him from there but I managed somehow and took him to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey came down towards us, held harry and put him to one of the beds. She asked me what happened I told her everything as a result got a scolding for going towards the forbidden forest. Then she went inside of her cabin to get things and getting that as my only chance for escape I quickly went out of the hospital wing.

While coming out I bumped into someone. I looked up as to see who it is and saw Hermione Granger rushing towards the wing "I'm sorry" she shouted. I can understand she really care about Potter but this boy really have issues.

Giving a thought I went towards the great hall. "where were you?" kashish asked. "doing social work" I stated. she gave me like-you-really-care look that made me laugh. "so what we are up to today?" I asked while settling down. "we have our potions first" Parvati said with a dangerous look on her face. "oh no" kashish sighed. "Professor Snape wow what a great day to begin with" I said sarcastically. "shh you don't know even walls have ears" padma said I rolled my eyes. "by the way where is peter?" I asked. "right here" peter said while coming towards the table and settling in. "did you hear?" he asked "what?" parvati being all so excited about the gossip asked.

"Potter he is in hospital wing and is telling that who-must-not-be-named is back" he said. "what are you talking about? how did he get there?" kashish asked with all so worried look. "Well I don't know that" peter said thoughtful. "ok enough of potter talk we have our potions remember?" I said. They all looked at me as though I have said something so unexpected. "what?" I asked. "nothing lets go" kashish said.

Honestly speaking I don't care about anyone now, except my friends and my mom. As for now my first priority is to take care of my mom. I have to do my best. I wonder what my mom would be doing now...

 **A/N: so what do you think let me know!**

 **please be free to PM me I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions.**

 **Review please as your thoughts matters a lot.**

 **Tysm to luna and SB for reviewing you guys rock!**

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter hope you like it...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 4**_

 _ **fight sort of**_

We were settled in the class and professor Snape was giving a lecture on wolfsbane.

"May I come in professor" I heard a voice we all turned towards the door, it was harry and his friends, Ronald and hermione.

I really look up to Hermione as she is spectacular in her studies and comes first in class every year. And talking about me I usually end up being second in class. No matter how hard I try I can never beat Hermione Granger.

"Ah Mr. Potter thank you very much for coming and giving us the pleasure of your company" Professor Snape said sarcastically. That made us all laugh "quite! Five marks from Griffindor" he said. The three of them walked in and settled in the last benches.

"Ok now I will assign you a potion which you have to make within this class. For this you will have partners according to your roll call." saying this he started sorting us.

Kashish was with lavender, Padma with Draco, Parvati with Ronald. I was wishing to get Hermione as a partner. It will be real fun. But instead..

"Ms. Etholopee with Mr. Potter." Professor said. oh God! Potter? Really?

He came down and settled beside me. I looked straight towards the board and copied down my notes.

After copying I got up to take the required equipments. "where are you going?" he asked "To take the required equipments" I said. "oh ok" he said.

With that I went to take the things that were required for the wolfsbane potion. Aconite, Baneberry, Dittany, fire seed, and ginger liquid.

As I turned taking the things I found Harry standing infront of me. "here give me that" he said. "no thanks I can handle it." I said. However, he took the things out of my hands.

We settled the things on the desk. I started chopping baneberry and harry was plugging off the feathers.

"you don't have to do this you know, I can handle it." I said "its our assignment we have to do this together" he stated. "ok but don't mess with my potion" I said" our potion" he snapped "whatever" I said. "attitude" he said rolling his eyes. "excuse me" I said "what?" he asked. "its not attitude its self-respect if you don't know" I said. "well it doesn't seem like" he said "you really don't want to mess with me." I stated. "oh please what you are just a little girl with so much of attitude" he said. "oh yeah and what you are not so hilarious Potter" I said with a tone of high range.

"enough I don't want to work with you" he said "neither do I " I said with the same gesture.

"you two" professor's voice startled us both. As we turned we found professor snape standing behind us. "out now!" he shouted.

And with that we were out of the class standing in detention. "its all your fault" I said "mine? its all your fault" he snapped. "I was not the one being so rude." he continued. "oh please" I said rolling my eyes. "what is your problem?" he asked. "its none of your business" I said.

"you two won't be quite will you" professor snape said. "uh oh" harry sighed. "you two come with me." Professor said.

"thank you very much for getting me into this." he said sarcastically. "same to you" I said with same tone.

 **A/N: so what do you think let me know.**

 **thank you to all the reviewers you are awesome.**

 **for any suggestions, questions, and requests PM me or Review.**

 **Review please as your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **thank you for reading!**

 **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: here's a new chapter guys sorry for the delay**

 **SB you rock this chapter is for you!**

 **hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 5**_

We got detention for another two hours in the library. "come with me" the librarian said. She took us towards the store room where all the books of new edition and old edition was kept. All the way down to the store room we got stares from everywhere. Ah! I was with the celebrity after all. Mr. Harry Potter.

Books! Books! Books! I just love them. For the first time in my life I was getting a punishment and that too here at library full of books. omg! I was way too happy. Yeah happy.

"ok so, you have to keep the new edition books at that rack and the old ones there at the corner of that shelf." she said pointing out towards a brown color shelf. "you will get two hours daily for doing this till your work is complete." she continued.

"what? daily?" harry said surprised and frustrated. "well yes Mr. Potter till your work is not complete" saying this she went out leaving me and harry alone in the room.

"ugh! I hate this" harry said. Ignoring him I went towards the shelf where all the potions books were kept. I took out one book and started reading. "what are you doing?" he asked. "riding a horse" I said annoyed "ha ha ha very funny" he said sarcastically. "seems to me" I said giggling at his I looked up I found him staring at me with a smile on his face. "what?" I asked. "nothing" he said. "ok, now can we get to work?" I said. "yup sure" he said.

"so where do we start from?" he asked. "how about first placing the old edition one?" I asked. "yeah that would be much easier and will wined up soon" he said agreeing. "ok" saying this we get on with work.

"hey these books are mixed up" harry said after a moment "oh yeah I think we have to separate it first" I said "oh no" he sighed. "we can do this" I said to him while placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded while looking at my direction.

"ok so I sort out the bundle and you grab the copies and then we will place it together ok?" I asked he nodded. With that we went with our work. "hey this is of old edition" harry said handling me the book. "oh yeah sorry my mistake" I said. "no problem" he said.

For two hours we work silently then suddenly we heard some footsteps coming towards us. we winded up the work and went towords the door as we were about to open it we heard pro. Snape's voice. we peeked through the door. And saw pro. Snape scolding Malfoy. Then suddenly he grabbed his collar and smashed him towards the wall. "he chose me" I heard draco say we leaned forward in order to hear more clearly but pro. sensed our presence and went passed through draco coming towards us. We wuickly ran inside and hid behind the old shelf. Pro. came in and looked around and went out closing the door. I lead out a breath of relief.

"what was that?" I asked "what he was telling to Malfoy?" harry asked rather to himself. "I think so he was rather scolding him for something." I said. "hmm but I heard him say something" harry said. "yes, he said 'he chose me' " I said quoting Draco's words. "I don't know what he's upto but I have to find out" he said. "seriously harry why does it matter to you?" I asked irritated. "why you have to be the hero all the time" I said. "you think I do this for fame?" he asked annoyed "duh" I said.

He smiled. "what?" I asked. "there is a lot danger in this world than you think" he stated. "ok if you are talking about voldmort then I also know about the danger" I said he stared at me for a moment "what you said?" he asked. "I also know about the danger" I repeated. "no before that" he said. "you are talking about Voldmort right?" I asked. "yeah but you said his name" he said. "yeah so what should I call him master the one who should not be named, I really hate that nonsense I mean give it a break man." I said.

He giggled "yeah right" he said. "ok now we have to go remember?" I said. "oh yeah" he said. with that we went towards the door. I tried to open it but its locked. "oh no the door is locked." I said. "wait let me try" harry said. he tried to open it. "no its not opening" he said. "oh no what should we do now?" I said.

I really don't want to end up like this...

 **Unknown:**

Finally, I got you both now you will know what it takes when you mess with me...

hahaha...

now I will be free..

now I will get my revenge!

Oh I have waited so long now I can't resist anymore.

Come, come to me, both of you...

I was waiting for this for so long...

hahaha...

 **A/N: so what do you think let me know!**

 **Review please as your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **And SB do PM me and tell how do you like it...**

 **Again for any questions, suggestions or requests PM me or Review...**

 **see you next time thank you for reading...**

 **:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: here's the next chapter hope you like it!**

 **please review as your thoughts matters a lot!**

 **SB and Luna thank you so much I'm glad you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **:)**

 _ **chapter - 6**_

"Now what we will do?" I asked. "wait move aside" he told me. I did the same. "Alohomora" he said the spell and tried to open it. "no its not working" he said. "there will be some another passage way to get out of here" I said. "yeah" he said.

We searched everywhere near the door, the shelfs, the books, the walls, but didn't find any clue. "maybe we have to spent the whole night here" I said. We sat near the bundles of the books across the shelf. Harry was looking towards the old shelf.

Suddenly he rose and went towards the shelf moving it aside and his hand reached at the back of the shelf. "harry what are you doing?" I asked confused. "don't you find it odd that in this room all the shelfs are well maintained but this raft shelf the rusted one is kept here aside like this" he stated. I understood and went to help him.

We moved the shelf aside and traced the wall behind it. suddenly there was a click sound we looked at each other our eyes widened. One of the brick has went inside of the wall. But nothing happened. We traced the wall once again but found nothing.

I turned towards the shelf and traced along harry also joined suddenly we found another button with the sound of click. We looked at each other smiling now. I didn't realize his hand was on top of mine. He seemed to notice it at the same moment and we quickly moved our hands aside. Unable to say anything I quickly looked away in another direction. "hey see this" he said turning towards the wall. There was a beautiful golden door traced on the wall. Something was written over it but we were not able to understand.

As the door opened we looked at each other harry gave me a nod and went in. As we entered we saw a huge wall hagging across the room which rather seemed to be a great hall.

The hall was painted in gold. It was so beautiful. There were pillars each side of the passage way. Top of every pillar was hagging a watch. Across the hall was a centered stage and upon the was a huge golden wall clock. This seemed more of a dream than reality. "what is this place?" harry asked. "its so beautiful" I said.

"even voldmort will love it" I said. "oh please if he finds it he will surely destroy it as he likes destruction not love" he stated. "Hey what's that" I said looking towards the shiny object which was placed right infront of the huge wall clock. I quickly ran towards it. "hey wait" harry said. "oh common harry can't you run to catch up with me or it is too much for you" I teased him. "now you wait and watch." he said "whoever touch that diamond like object first will win" he continued. "ok challenge excepted" I said. "ok at the count of three one two three!" he said and we started running towards the diamond.

As I touched it all the clocks started ringing and there was a bright white light coming out of it. Which made us blind. "what is happening? what have you done?" Harry asked. "I don't know I didn't do anything" I said. The light became more brighter. "do something" he said. I quickly moved up towards the diamond and tried to touch it one more time but when I touched it it came out of the hole. The light was gone and I fell down unconscious...

 **A/N: so what you think let me know!**

 **if any questions, suggestions or requests PM me or Review.**

 **thanks for reading.**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter - 8**_

 **Mpov :**

Slowly consciousness came to me. I heard someone talking. But I was not able to hear clearly like they were talking from afar. "are you sure Albus?" said some one "yes sir I am" said whom I presume to be Albus. "OK then I leave them to you" said the other person.

I again felt unconscious and slowly drifted in deep slumber.

After what like eternity I felt my eyes opening. "Hello, Miss Gregory " I heard someone say I blinked twice as the brightness was new to my eyes and after fixing my gaze I looked up to see Prof. Dumbledore. I took a breath of relief. "hello ugh -" I choked , I cleared my throat and spoke again. "Hello Prof. Dumbledore "

He looked at me with quite suspicious gaze. "is something wrong prof. " I couldn't help but ask. "do you know Miss Gregory what year is this? " he asked. That took me by surprise. "uhh -" I was cut off by prof.

"it's -

 **Harry's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes I could feel pain all over my body and a kind of nostalgia. I blinked my eyes frequently trying to adjust my gaze. I then searched for my glasses. I turned and found them on the night stand. I put them on, only then I was able to see clearly. I then realized that I was in the hospital wing. Only it was a bit different. I looked around and found Monica sleeping peacefully. For some reason I felt relieved.

I next looked out for the time it was 2:30 in the afternoon maybe everyone was at class at this hour. I slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After my everyday schedule I washed my face and looked up at the mirror. What I saw shocked me.

My scar it was not there. Where it gone. Does this means something. For a moment I was blank, then I recovered myself. 'only one person can know the answer'. I changed into my school uniform and went downstairs towards the office. On the way I came across the library for some reason I had a feeling to go inside so I went and found prof. Dumbledore there. Lucky I thought. I went towards him. "umm professor Dumbledore? " I said more of a question. "yes" he turned and was a bit surprised to see me. "you are awake good " he said I only nodded. "Mr. Anderson " he said rather loudly that made me confused "but sir-" I was about to correct him that I am Harry Potter how could he forget my name but I was cut off mid sentence. "ah let's talk in my office shall we" he gestured me to follow him. I shrugged and with a confused look on my face followed him.

Once we reach at his office I was rather surprise. "but prof this isn't -" I was again cut off "shh just follow me" he said and with that I went in. His new office was connected with the transfiguration class it's most space was taken by the big desk which was placed in the middle of the room.

The two walls of the room were covered with books and stuff. The third wall had a portrait of a young girl which I knew was Prof. Dumbledore's sister. Afcorse it was Hermione who told me about her. She sacrificed her life for Dumbledore and was killed by Grindleward, the famous wizard who were known for his crimes.

""please have a seat " professor told me. I nodded and sat down. Prof. Sat across from me. I was a bit confused was an understatement I was not more but a little freaked out. "so Mr. What's your name again? " he asked "Harry Potter sir " I said if it's some kind of joke it's not at all funny. "well Mr. Potter you know what year is this? "

"Yes sir it's 1997" I said

"no it's 1943" he informed  
"I was now bloody freaked out. What now if it is a joke well I don't know what to say or think.  
"but on prof. How is it possible?" I asked

To be continued...


End file.
